1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle light system and, more specifically, to a bicycle light and fork system constructed to integrate headlights into a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the recent past, the market has witnessed a profound consumer interest in recreational bicycles. The consequence of this popularity of bicycle riding has been a growing presence of bicycle operators or cyclists, of all ages, on public roads or off road trails. Further, as the recreation has grown, typical bicycle excursions or trips have lengthened in extent and, concomitantly a great variety of lighter, multi-geared and faster bicycles have entered the marketplace. Increasingly, bicycle trips are made at later hours and for extended distances, to the extent that riders now are frequently encountered on the highways or trails at dusk and into nightfall. Twenty-four hour off road races or night rides are not uncommon. The safety aspects involved with such night riding are apparent and the necessity for providing a good light source has assumed considerable importance.
Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle in order to keep up with the rising consumer interest. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle suspension fork. Suspension forks are widely used in bicycle front forks in recent years. When the bicycle travels on a path having rough surfaces, the suspension fork prevents vibrations from being transmitted to the rider thereby enabling a comfortable ride. While improvements have been made to the fork design and suspension systems, little, if any improvements have been made in providing an illumination device integrated into a fork. An illumination device, such as a front lamp, that can be integrated into the front fork is therefore desirable.
Heretofore, lighting systems for bicycles have been designed more under ornamental considerations than under criteria meeting the actual operational needs of the cyclist. At the present, the cyclist uses either a headlamp or lights crudely mounted to the frame of the bicycle to illuminate a travel path of the bicycle. Most of these illumination devices often require a battery power source. The addition of the battery power source increases the weight and bulk characteristics of the illumination system. Such attributes detract from the lightweight design attributes of modern bicycle structures. Bicycle driven generators are also commonly used, but must be driven by the operator, thus requiring acquiring additional rider exertion to operate the illumination system. Further, generators are motion and speed dependent, thus rendering such lights inoperative or ineffective during low speed, stopping or other operational conditions which are considered hazardous.
Another consideration concerns the unfortunate prevalence of thievery of valuable accessories from bicycles while they remain locked but unattended. More valuable, sophisticated equipment mounted upon a bicycle cannot be left unattended. The removal of such equipment for short periods wherein the bicycle is locked but unattended represents an operational inconvenience of magnitude rendering the use or purchase of more expensive but quality equipment somewhat impractical.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that there exists a need for an improved bicycle fork assembly that includes a light source that is lightweight, easily mounted, and secure.